Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a memory semiconductor device.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered as important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various functions.
There is an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a higher integration density and higher performance. Various researches are conducted to satisfy the above demands.